Último beso
by Lanier
Summary: Porque a fin de cuentras, el rojo y verde no existían para vivir felices juntos. Dramione


**Último beso**

_El rojo y verde no existían para vivir juntos, a fin de cuentas_

* * *

Sus piernas temblaban tanto que si no hubiese estado apoyada en su pecho, estaba segura de que se habría caído.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza para no ver nada, pero seguía notando las lágrimas cálidas rodar por sus mejillas.

Quería ser capaz de cerrar su corazón, sus sentimientos, con la misma facilidad con la que podía cerrar un libro demasiado leído, pero no podía.

Quería ser capaz de que las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido de esta forma, pero para hacerlo habrían tenido que volver a nacer ambos.

En otra época, en otras familias.

¿En otro mundo?

Cuando el último beso se rompió, ella ni si quiera se atrevió a abrir los ojos, quedándose tan solo quieta.

Draco sabía que si la soltaba se caería, pero dadas las cosas era mejor que la viesen tirada en el suelo que a su lado.

Draco sabía que cuando la soltase todo el sueño que había vivido se terminaría, pero también sabía que si quería protegerla no podía vivir en más sueños.

Cogiéndola por los brazos tiró de ella hacia abajo, hasta que ambos se quedaron de rodillas en el suelo, con Hermione llorando en silencio, con la mirada a ras de suelo y ojos enrojecidos.

Él abrió la boca, listo para decir algo, lo típico que el héroe de las historias de romances dramáticos dicen y hacen que las lectoras suspiren ansiando que ese sea su hombre, la típica frase que se queda grabada como lo más épico de cuatrocientas páginas de novela.

Pero Draco no sabía qué decir, porque la verdad es que sólo era un chico de dieciséis años bastante cobarde y que le gustaba hacer gracias de todo. Porque la verdad es que nunca se había preparado para lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Porque la verdad es que Draco sólo era _Draco_.

Con una mano, sujetó un mechón del pelo de Hermione, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara sin querer, y ella sonrió tras la cortina de lágrimas, sin pensar, logrando que él mismo sonriese levemente ante ello, con ojos tristes.

-Te voy a echar de menos.- Dijo, por fin, cuando su voz decidió regresar a su garganta. Hermione hizo un resuello de risa, intentando dejar de llorar.  
-Yo te voy a echar _más_ que de menos.- Susurró.  
- Tal vez algún día podamos volver a estar juntos…  
-Tal vez… - No era verdad, y los dos sabían que jamás pasaría, pero lo cierto es que todo dolía un poco menos si se veía desde ese punto de vista.  
- ¿Y… qué resumen le darías a este libro que tienes delante de ti?- Preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa intentando ser graciosa; tal vez sólo para poder seguir escuchando su voz, _tal vez_ para no tener que irse aún.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando hacia abajo, pensativa. Por suerte, había dejado de llorar, pero no se había molestando en secarse los ojos; no era capaz de hacer tantas cosas a la vez en ese momento.  
- La verdad es que no lo sé… Es lo curioso de ti.- Dijo, con voz pequeña.-Siempre suelo intentar estudiar a los demás, y para mí son como libros que termino aprendiéndome pero tú… De ti… no puedo.- Draco la miraba mudo, expectante a más palabras.-

Siempre creí que, probablemente, serías el libro más grande que tendría el trabajo de aprenderme.- Terminó, con una torpe sonrisa. Draco no respondió enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz no parecía la que solía usar, con su tono medio en broma, medio en serio, arrastrando las palabras. Era serio, y sonaba como un adulto.  
-¿…Hermione?.- Ella respondió alzando la cabeza –Aún nos quedaba otro último beso.- Ella se sonrojó pestañeando dos veces, y tras pensarlo, cerró los ojos débilmente, sintiéndose nerviosa. Entonces, él, tomándola con suavidad del mentón le subió la cabeza para besarle en la frente.

Pese a como siempre imaginó que sería un beso así, lo cierto es que hizo su cara enrojecer más de lo que habría sido con uno en los labios, obligándola a abrir muchísimo los ojos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Draco se había levantado, y le daba la espalda, listo para marcharse.  
-Nos volveremos a ver.- Dijo, sin mirar hacia tras. Hermione se seguía tocando la frente, helada, pese a que su corazón iba muy, muy deprisa. Tras unos segundos, fue capaz de responder.  
-Y… cuando eso pase… será como si no nos conociésemos.- Terminó. Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ofreciéndole media sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar, dejándola atrás.

_Dejando atrás, con ella, todos y cada uno de sus sueños._

* * *

_Es un one-shot de más de un año que hice para acompañar un dibujo, siempre me gustó así que al final decidí publicarlo aquí._

_¡Espero que os guste! Un review me haría feliz._

_Es como... El primer fict de HP que escribo en años *Risas*_

_Siempre vuestra:_

_Lanier_


End file.
